Alone Together
by hello-bethgreene
Summary: Beth and Daryl find themselves alone in the woods and take the chance to get to know each other.
1. Chapter 1

Beth walked out of the cabin, infuriated.

"So that's all you think of me, huh? Some kind of drunk prisoner?" Daryl chased after her.

"That is not all I think of you. You have a past and I see it. I see it more than you let the others see it. Who cares? Who cares what you did before all of this. It doesn't matter. Nothing before this matters," Beth's voice softened. She did not mean to hurt Daryl. She just wanted to understand.

"You keep asking me all of these questions. Just like your boyfriend, always trying to figure out the real me. I didn't grow up a princess. I had it rough. Meryl and I raised ourselves. We didn't have no ponies or daddy to do everything for us," Daryl stopped.

The father comment didn't even bother Beth. She just sat down on the stair. She looked at Daryl and at the stars. "Isn't it crazy how nothing matters? Your family doesn't matter. Your job doesn't matter. Anything before this is irrelevant, yet we always bring it up."

Daryl snickered, "it's what we're supposed to do. It helps us stay human."

Beth was quiet for a long time. "Did you have anyone? Like before all of this?"

"What? You mean like a girl?"

Beth nodded.

Daryl was silent. He looked around. "I had someone. Once. I met her at a bar. I was just looking for a one night stand," he looked down. "I fell for her after that. She said she felt the same. I was willing to change my life for her – get off the road. We kept hooking up. It meant more to me each time. We made all of these plans. We were going to get out of the streets. Get jobs. Make something of ourselves – together. Then she just left. Changed her mind. I don't even really know why. I haven't seen her since."

It grew painfully silent. Beth had trouble thinking of Daryl with someone. She just couldn't picture it. She finally said, "Do you still miss her?"

Daryl looked her right in the eye and said, "not anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Beth sharply cut her eyes back at Daryl, "What are you saying?"

Daryl chuckled and replied, "I think it's my turn to ask a question."

Beth gave a suspicious grin and said, "Alright."

"Are you glad that all this happened? Like all of this apocalypse stuff?"

"Why on earth would I be glad that this happened?" Beth was astounded at the question. "Who would want this all to happen?"

"I'm just saying look at who you've turned into. Do you really think you would be who you are right now if none of this had happened? I'm kind of glad it happened. I was not doing good before this – out on the streets – well I guess not much has changed." Daryl laughed and the mood lightened.

Beth thought about it. She was not sure how she really felt about all of this happening. "I wish I wouldn't have lost my daddy," she stopped. "But I guess some good stuff has happened," she glanced up at Daryl with a smile.

After thinking about her father, Daryl regretted even asking the question. He was about to try to quickly change the subject when he heard a noise. Beth heard it too. She looked around and got her knife ready. As the sound became louder, it was definitely a walker. It got closer. Daryl saw it and acted quickly with a hatchet. "Is that the only one?" Beth asked quietly.

"I don't know. There could be more of them."

The two of them got back to back to survey the area. They were quiet. In that moment Beth felt the warmth of Daryl. She stopped her thoughts. She did not want to get attached. Not again. She couldn't ignore it. She loved the feeling of his back against hers.

"We should go inside," Daryl turned. "Let's rest for the night and then decide what we're going to do tomorrow."

Beth followed Daryl inside. She knew she was beginning to fall for him. But she couldn't. This world was just too uncertain. There were no guarantees. She couldn't deal with anymore hurt. Anymore loss. She wanted to stop her feelings, but she just couldn't.

When they got inside, the two blocked the windows with wood. It was quiet. Daryl liked the silence. Sometimes there isn't anything to be said. He thought about Beth. He always told himself he wouldn't fall for another girl. He couldn't go through the loss again. All of that pain.

Then he glanced at Beth to find her looking at him and they both grinned and then went back to sealing the windows.


End file.
